this love
by leering13
Summary: hanya kisah perjuangan remaja muda untuk mendapatkan cinta mereka yang terhalang oleh "perlindungan" sang eomma... seunghan/woozi/boo seungkwan/dino/leechan/jisoo/joshua/hoshi/
1. this love

Choi family, sebuah keluarga yang harmonis, nyaman dan hangat sehangat secangkir teh di pagi hari.

Seungchol atau biasa yang di panggil scoup atau untuk lebih gampangnya sekop, tapi bukan sekop untuk tanah ya, memiliki seorang –ehm- istri yang hamper sempurna, well, kenapa hamper? Ya karna kesempurnaan hanya milik TUHAN –ok stop ceramah-

Sang istri bernama Yun Junghan atau yang di kenal dengan nama junghan memiliki lekuk tubuh yang menggoda –menggoda sekop tentunya- dan memiliki 3 ekor –wait, ekor? Oh ya ekor depan hahahha- yang bernama woozi, seungkwan dan chan atau yang biasa di kenal dengan panggilan dino, ya dino karna dia anak terakhir dan sewaktu mengandung junghan mengidam makan daging sate dinosaurus.

"eomma….pita ku di mana? Pasti udin yang mainin kan!" teriak seungkwan, sang diva keluarga Choi, perlu di ingatkan, seungkwan adalah seorang pria tulen yang menggemaskan dengan suara yang bagaikan diva –di saat ia berteriak histeris-

"dino- kembalikan pita ku!" perintah sang diva sembari menggedor pintu kamar dino sekuat tenaga

"hyung- aku tidak menyentuh pita mu! Aku kan pria! Aku namja…han namjaga-isso nol nomu saranghan.." balas dino sembari menyanyikan lagu yang lirik dan keadaannya bersebrangan.

"lalu di mana? Kan tidak mungkin si boncel hyung yang memakainya" ucap seungkwan pelan sembari mencari-cari pita kesayangannya

"aku dengar itu gendut" ucap woozi yang tiba-tiba lewat sembari memakai headsetnya

"kalian sudah selesai? Kenapa lama sekali?" teriak sang eomma

Dan ketiga ekor anak tersebutpun berbondong bondong keluar rumah sebelum sang eomma berubah menjadi sesosok malaikat, ya malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"woozi, seungkwan, jaga baik-baik udin ya, dan udin jangan nakal di sekolah ok" ucap sang eomma sebelum mereka pergi

"oh, ayolah eomma, aku sudah besar, dan namaku bukan udin" rengek dino

"kekeke, mianhae dino- tapi nama itu sangat lucu" balas junghan sembari mencubit kedua pipi dino

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka saling bercerita entah itu tentang kaka kelasnya, adik kelasnya intinya orang yang mereka suka. Dan tiba-tiba woozi berhenti

"eh…hyung, kenapa berhenti? Apa ada yang ketinggalan?" Tanya dino

"aku tidak mau menemani hyung ya, aku cape dan uhhh cuaca hari ini pa-nas, nanti aku bias hitam ulala, aku tidak mau huft" ucap seungkwan

"bukan, tapi bisakah kalian jalan berpisah sedikit denganku" ucap woozi datar

"kenapa hyung? Seungkwan hyung bau ya?" Tanya dino asal

"MWO?! Enak aja, aku udah mandi, luluran, pake parfum mahal huft enak saja bilang aku bau, dasar dinosaurus" balas seungkwan kesal

"bukan, tapi…kau dan seungkwan memiliki tinggi di atas ku, dan aku berjalan di tengah-tengah antara kalian, bisa kalian bayangkan, aku berjalan di tengah di apit oleh dua raksasa" ucap woozi lagi

"ya ampyun hyung, itu masalahnya? Makanya rajin minum susu hahaahha, ya sudah dino di sampingku saja" ucap seungkwan lagi

"itu malah berbentuk seperti tangga, pabo" ucap woozi kesal saat dino berdiri di samping seungkwan.

"lalu bagaimana? Hyung sih lahir duluan tapi tumbuhnya belakangan" kata dino dengan tampang polosnya.

"sial…kau mau aku tinju dan kembali ke keluargamu sebagai fosil?" ucap woozi lagi

"hai..kalian kenapa masih di sini, kenapa belum masuk?" Tanya seseorang sembari menepuk bahu dino

"ah..eh…h-hyung..ya kami akan segera menyusul" ucap dino

"hm…baiklah hyung duluan ok..bye" kata orang tersebut sembari jalan meninggalkan mereka

"ganteng ya…jadi dia orang yang sering kau ceritakan din?" ucap seungkwan saat orang tersebut mulai menjauh

"ah..i-itu, iya..eh..bu-bukan" jawab dino gelagapan

"akui saja..ya kan ya kan…boleh juga, dia tampan ko, siapa namanya?" Tanya seungkwan semangat

"namanya…jisoo hyung" ucap dino dan bisa dipastikan pipinya mulai memerah

"jiciiilllll!" teriak seseorang saat aku mulai memasuki kelas ku, ya suara cempreng yang menggema, siapa lagi kalau bukan suara mahluk tersipit, hoshi mahluk hyperaktif yang sipit dan cerewet, ku rasa bila di adu dengan seungkwan, mereka akan seri.

"berisik, lagipula apa lagi sekarang, kemarin kau memanggilku uji, puji sekarang kau memanggilku jicil, kau pikir aku tidak punya nama huh" balas woozi kesal

"baiklah bagaimana kalau…kwon jihoon" kata hoshi sambil mencoba aegyo yang berhasil mendapat jitakan pagi dari woozi

"kau menjijikan sipit, lebih baik belajar sebentar lagi kita akan ujian kelulusan dan jangan banyak tingkah!" ucap woozi

"hei, dalam hidupku ujian tersulit hanya dua, yaitu mendapatkanmu dan meminta izin menikahimu dari eommamu" jawab hoshi asal lagi yang berhasil membuat pipi woozi merah

\- TBC -

Gimana guys? Ini ff seventeen pertama yaoi sih ya, yang sudah baca mohon reviewnya kekekeke see ya!


	2. this love part 2

" I wanna be your morning baby, ijebuteon B alright, hamkke inneun Morning baby, I want u to be my night.." pagi pagi suara sang diva telah tedengar di sudut kelas seperti biasa untuk menghibur dirinya yang kesepian tanpa dua mahluk di sisinya, Dino dan Woozi satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah bernyanyi, selain menggosip tapi sepertinya ia belum menemukan bahan untuk di jadikan gosipnya pagi ini

"hei Boo, hentikan, seosangnim sudah muncul" ucap salah satu temannya

"baiklah, mohon perhatiannya! Mulai hari ini kalian aka nada tambahan teman baru, come in please" ucap sang guru killer

"oh ayolah, sejak kapan dia menggunakan bahasa inggris dalam kelas" ucap Seungkwan pelan sambil mengutak atik hapenya

"hello, im Hansol Vernon Chew, you can call me Vernon, lets get along together" kata sang murid baru

Dan, ta butuh waktu lama untuk menarik perhatian perempuan di dalam kelas

"aigo- tampan sekali" "wah dia keren sekali…" "wah, tapi, apa dia bisa berbahasa korea?" dan masih banyak lagi suara-suara wanita yang mengaguminya

"ok, silahkan duduk di bangku ujung, kau tidak punya masalah dengan pengelihatan kan?" Tanya sang guru

"ah, its ok, penglihatan ku masih cukup baik untuk melihat para wanita cantik di kelas ini" balas Vernon dan berjalan menuju bangku kosong, tepatnya, bangku di sebelah Boo Seungkwan

"hello, nice to meet you" ucap Vernon saat duduk di sebelah Seungkwan

"ya ya terserah tapi tolong bicara dengan….tampan" ucap Seungkwan saat melihat pria di sebelahnya

"sorry?" ucap Vernon bingung

"bodoh..bukan urusanmu!" kata Boo dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela karna ia yakin kalau wajahnya kini sama dengan udang yang di rebus, merah

"hyung! Woozi hyung!" teriakan sang diva memecah keheningan saat istirahat di kelas Woozi dan berhasil membuyarkan lirik yang berterbangan di kepala Woozi

"sial! Tak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan pelan? Kau pikir kita di hutan? Oh lirik-lirik ku!" ucap Woozi kesal mendramatiskan suasana

"hai adik ipar, ada apa? Kenapa Kwon Woozi marah-marah seperti itu? Katakan pada Hyung, hyung akan selalu membelamu" ucap hoshi tiba-tiba yang entah dari mana munculnya sambil merangkul Boo Seungkwan

"Kwon..Kwon Woozi? Oh ayolah, apa kalian sudah jadian? Hyung kau ta memberitahuku huh? Akan ku adukan pada eomma!" ucap Seungkwan

"kau percaya pada omongan bocah hyper ini? Kau gila?" balas Woozi sambil menuliskan kembali lirik-lirik yang telah bermunculan di kepalanya

"well..hyung dengar! Ada bule di kelasku!" ucap Seungkwan to the point

"bule? Apa dia mau menjajah korea? Apa dia menjajahmu? Ayo tunjukan hyung yang mana mahluknya dan hyung akan membasminya" ucap Hoshi asal sembari melihat keluar jendela –ok, hoshi siap-siap mau perang dengan angin sepertinya-

"lalu urusannya denganku apa? Memangnya kenapa kalau ada bule? Apa kau lupa, Jisso hyung juga keturunan bule?" ucap Woozi tanpa mempedulikan tingkah Hoshi yang sekarang tak bisa di bayangkan

"tapi dia tampan hyung! Aku menyukainya!" ucap Seungkwan yang kesal melihat Woozi sibuk dengan lirik-liriknya

"wooo…apa kau bilang? Kau..menyukai dia? Jadi dia menjajah hatimu? Ahahaha, by the way, aku bisa membantumu Seungkwan" ucap hoshi tiba-tiba

"aku tak yakin, kau sudah 3d tahun mengejar Woozi hyung, tapi sampai sekarang kau bahkan tak bisa menyentuhnya, dank au mau membantuku untuk dekat dengan bule itu? Bisa gagal hasilnya" ucap Seungkwan

"menyentuhnya? Untuk apa aku menyentuh mahluk kecil ini" balas hoshi yang langsung mendapat jitakan sekali lagi

"aw! Nah..kau lihat aku memang tidak menyentuhnya, tapi hyungmu yang selalu menyentuhkku, jadi kau bisa lihat siapa yang sangat membutuhkanku kan hahahaha" balas hoshi sembari mengelus kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit

"hyung! Ayo makan! Maaf aku telat" ucap dino yang tiba-tiba dating sembari membawa kotak makan siangnya ke kelas Woozi

"wah channie, apa kau tak membawa makan siang untuk hyungmu?" ucap hoshi sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, Woozi dan Seungkwan hanya bisa muntah bersamaan

"wah, hyung juga mau makan? Hyung bisa makan berdua dengan dino, ayo berbagi" kata dino dan menunjukkan senyum polosnya

"ah, tidak, channie, kau kan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, jadi aku akan makan sepiring berdua dengan Kwon Woozi" ucap Hoshi dan duduk di samping Woozi

 _ **KEDIAMAN CHOI…..**_

"Junghanie sayang…" panggil scoups dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Junghan sang istri

"ya! Aku sedang memasak jangan macam-macam!" balas Junghan ketus

"aku kan hanya melakukan satu macam hal saja, melingkarkan tanganku di pinggang istriku, apa itu berlebihan?" balas Scoups

"ya itu memang satu macam hal, tapi itu bisa menghilangkan konsentrasiku untuk memasak sayang" balas Junghan

"hei…bukankah Chan sudah cukup besar?" kata Scoups lagi dan melepaskan pelukan pinggangnya

"hmm..lalu?"

"lalu…aku tiba-tiba merindukan saat-saat melihat anak-anak kita kecil, berlarian, menangis dan berantem hanya memperebutkan sesuatu, ah..bukankah itu sangat lucu?" ucap Scoups lagi

"wah..tumben, kekekeke ya apalagi Seungkwan kita, dia selalu saja mengambil remot, senter atau apapun itu untuk di jadikan mic, lalu bernyanyi-nyanyi sambil menggoyangkan badannya, wah mereka sudah besar ya" ucap junghan mengingat masa kecil ketiga anaknya

"kau merindukannya juga?" jawab Scoups sambil tersenyum penuh arti

"hmm…ah andai saja mereka bisa kita ubah kembali"

"hm…kita tidak bisa sayang, tapi…" ucapan Scoups berhenti, lalu memutar tubuh istrinya menghadap dirinya, memeluknya lebih erat, yang berhasil membuat Junghan memerah dan mematung

Scoups mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, sampai hembusan nafas mereka terasa satu sama lainnya, tangan Scoups tak tinggal diam, perlahan dia mulai meraih tengkuk Junghan dan…

"KAMI PULANG! EOMMA…APPA!" teriak Dino saat sampai di rumah

"ya! Lepaskan aku! Pabo! Aigooo anak-anak ku sudah pulang dan aku masih belum menyelesaikan masakanku! Itu semua karna kau Scoups mesum!" ucap junghan memukul dada Scoups, sedangkan yang di pukul hanya cengengesan

"kenapa mereka cepat sekali pulang, huft..baiklah kita lanjutkan nanti malam ok baby" ucap Scoups dan berhasil mencuri ciuman dari bibir Junghan

"aw aw..kalian mesra sekali, apa makanan sudah siap?" Tanya Seungkwan yang melihat Scoups, appanya mencuri ciuman dari Junghan

"salahkan appamu, karna dia eomma gagal masak, dan eomma malas masak…byeee" ucap Junghan meninggalkan mereka di dapur

"appa…." Ucap Seungkwan kesal

"hehehhee baiklah, sepertinya makan malam di luar pilihan yang baik" ucap Scoups mengalah sebelum Seungkwan, _ibu_ kedua di rumah ini mengamuk, karna Seungkwan dan Junghan menurut Scoups adalah dua uke yang harus di hindari saat _berceramah._

\- TBC -

Hai hai! Wah senangnya melihat review para readers! Kekekeke untuk yang menunggu seoksol nanti ya akan di buat menyusul di lain cerita kekekeke^^ keep review ya guys! Saranghae /tebar ciuman Junghan-di karungin Scopups-

Leering13


	3. this lovepart 3

Pertama..sebelum lee lanjutin ff THIS LOVE, lee mau say thanks say hello buat yang udah ngereview, fav dan follow lee..buat saran dan kritiknya juga, newbie selalu butuh saran dan kritik yang bisa ngebangun lee supaya jadi lebih baik hahahhaa. Dan maafkan kalau ada typo[s] kekekeke lee punya penyakit M…Malas untuik melihat flashback ke masa lalu eaaaaa….

So….duduk manis, bawa cemilan dan minuman kalian dan nikmatin lanjutan ff THIS LOVE yo!

 **THIS LOVE [part 3]**

Hari ini seperti biasa, Woozi, Seungkwan dan Dino berangkat ke sekolah. Seungkwan sibuk berceloteh, meski Woozi sibuk mendengarkan lagu dari headsetnya dan, terpaksa Dino, harus menyediakan kuping untuk mendengar celotehan Seungkwan yang semakin panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas.

Sampai tiba-tiba handphone Dino berdering yang membuat Seungkwan terpaksa menghentikan celotehannya.

"ah, Jisoo hyung? Hum…Channie masih di jalan ya sebentar lagi sampai..baiklah tunggu sebentar hyung, Channie akan segera menyusul" ucap Dino dan menghentikan pembicaraan.

"Jisoo? Apa katanya?" Tanya Seungkwan ingin tahu

"um…hyungm Chan duluan ya, Jisoo hyung sudah menunggu di perpustakaan, Chan mau belajar bahasa inggris buat menghadapi ujian nanti, bye hyungie" jawab Dino dan meninggalkan Seungkwan bersama Woozi

"ada apa dengan dia? Dia kebelet?" Tanya Woozi melepaskan headsetnya saat melihat adik kecilnya lari terburu-buru meninggalkan mereka

"dia bilang dia mau belajar bersama Jisoo hyung, hmm, apa mereka sudah pacaran ya" ucap Seungkwan

"oh ayolah, Jisoo hyung semester dua, dan Chan masih kelas 1 SMA, kita memang sekolah di tempat yang sama dan Jisoo hyung itu temanku, jadi ga ada salahnya kan kalau dia dekat dengan Chan" balas Woozi meninggalkan Seungkwan

Woozi, Seungkwan dan Chan bersekolah di PLEDIS HIGH SCHOOL, mulai dari SD sampai Universitas berada di satu piuntu gerbang yang sama, PLEDIS SCHOOL merupakan salah satu sekolah terbesar dan ternama di Korea Selatan.

 _ **PERPUSTAKAAN….**_

Chan akhirnya sampai di perpustakaan sekolahnya, memasuki perpustakaan dan langsung menuju sebuah tempat yang sudah biasa mereka tempati saat belajar bersama Jisoo. Bangku di sudut yang menghadap jendela adalah tempat favorit Jisoo, menurutnya saat bosan melihat kata-kata pemandangan di luar sana bisa menyegarkan otaknya, walaupun pemandangannya adalah bangunan sekolah SMA, tapi ada alasan lain kenapa dia menyukai posisi tersebut, tentu saja karna jendela tersebut langsung menuju kelas Chan.

"hyung, sudah lama?" Tanya Dino saat sampai membuyarkan lamunan Jisoo

"oh, ga ko, santai aja Channie, mau langsung mulai?" Tanya Jisoo, Chan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan mengeluarkan buku-buku yang diperlukan.

Sedangkan Woozi dan Seungkwan sudah tiba di kelas masing-masing dan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, Woozi yang sibuk dengan lirik-liriknya sedangkan Seungkwan sibuk dengan kacanya, menurutnya, satu helai rambut berbeda arah posisi itu akan menghancurkan auranya.

"Boo kau sudah mengerjakan PR bahasa inggrismu?" Tanya Vernon

"OMO! Mengarang?! OH MY GOD! No no no, satu huruf pun belum tertulis, oh, Woozi hyung, aku harus ke sana!" kata Seungkwan sembari membawa bukunya, namun di tahan oleh Vernon

"mau kemana?" Tanya Vernon bingung

"mengerjakan PR sebelum guru yang hobi menghukum itu datang" kata Seungkwan kesal

"oh, bukankah ada aku? Aku bisa membantumu, kau tidak lupa kan aku masih keturunan..apa kau sering bilang..bule?" kata Vernon

"..kau, kau mau membantuku?" Tanya Seungkwan, dan memberikan buku tugasnya kepada Vernon

"hmm..baiklah kalau begitu, ini bukunya dan kerjakan yang betul, kalau sampai ada satu kalimat yang salah, aku akan menghukummu!" ancam Seungkwan

"ok..kalau semuanya benar, kita harus ngedate akhir minggu ini" balas Vernon santai

"ngedate? Date..date tanggal…ngedate? Ngenanggal? Oh ok aku bingung, oh diva bingung, terserah apapun itu yang penting aku tidak dihukum" ucap Seungkwan kembali mencermati kacanya, sedangkan Vernon, oh ayolah semua tahu siapa yang akan menang.

Baiklah, kita tinggalkan masa masa sekolah mereka, mari kita fokus pada Scoups yang tengah sibuk mendengarkan celotehan Junghan

"dengar ya aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku di sentuh oleh siapapun, tidak akan!" kata Junghan saat melihat acara tv, di mana anak-anak muda yang tengah di mabuk cinta itu di tayangkan.

"sayang, anak kita itu sudah besar, biarkan saja mereka melakukan apapun, kenapa kau harus melarangnya?" ucap Scoups yang merasa lucu setiap melihat istrinya _"membatasi"_ pergerakan anak-anaknya

"besar? Mereka masih sekolah, khusunya Channie ku, dia sangat lugu dan polos, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya!" ucap Junghan berapi-api

"oh, ayolah, Woozi sudah besar, dia sudah kelas 3 sayang" ucap Scoups

"besar? Seungkwan lebih besar, Woozi itu imut, lihat lah tubuhnya yang mungil, menunjukkan kalau dia masih butuh eommanya, oh…tidak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana kalau seandainya ada orang yang menyentuhnya dan menyakitinya, oh, woozi ku sayang" ucap Junghan mendramatiskan keadaan. Sedangkan Scoups hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah istrinya.

 _ **PLEDIS SCHOOL…..**_

"ah…akhirnya istirahat juga, sayang, oppa keluar dulu ya, jangan takut ok, kalau ada apa-apa bilang oppa, ok" kata Hoshi pada Woozi

"oppa? Sejak kapan aku berganti jenis kelamin huh!" ucap Woozi sembari melempar pulpen yang tepat mengenai kepalanya.

Dan akhirnya, Hoshi pun tiba di kelas 2, ya, kelas siapa lagi kalau bukan kelas Seungkwan, adik dari orang yang menjadi incarannya 3 tahun ini.

"yuhu…Kwannie sayang" ucap Hoshi saat masuk ke kelas Seungkwan

"ada apa hyung?" Tanya Seungkwan datar

"hei…aku butuh pertolonganmu adik ipar" ucap Hoshi

"ck, ada apa lagi?" balas Seungkwan malas-malasan

"jadi….begini..ah permisi sebentar ya bule" ucap Hoshi dan mengajak Seungkwan menjauh, di mana hanya mereka berdua yang bisa mendengarkan suara mereka, sedangkan si bule, alias Vernon hanya memandang kesal ke arah Hoshi.

"tidak! Aku malas berurusan dengan anak itu, cukup kau saja hyung yang merasakan sakitnya pukulan dia, aku tidak mau!" ucap Seungkwan

"oh ayolah…gantinya aku akan mentraktirmu jajan sebulan full!" kata Hoshi lagi mengiming-imingi Seungkwan yang dia tahu akan sangat sulit menolak makanan

"umm…..ok!" balas Seungkwan cepat dan langsung membisikan sesuatu pada Hoshi, Vernon yang melihat itu semakin panas, bahkan kalau bisa, dari kupingnya akan muncul asap cemburu.

"ah…ok baiklah, terima kasih adik ipar, mulai besok aku akan mentraiktirmu sepuasnya di kantin!" ucap Hoshi dan langsung keluar kelas

"MWO?! Kantin?! Aish! Apa enaknya masakan kantin huft" kata Seungkwan kesal dan kembali ke bangkunya

"siapa dia? Kenapa dia sangat dekat denganmu?" Tanya Vernon datar

"oh, dia Hoshi, kelas 3 dia itu…hei, kenapa kau bertanya seolah-olah kau membencinya!" balas Seungkwan

"aku? Benci? Oh ayolah, bahkan aku jauh lebih tampan darinya, mataku jauh lebih lebar darinya" balas Vernon kesal

"bukan urusanmu juga kan! Huft dasar bule gila!" kata Seungkwan kesal

Tak lama Seungkwan dan Vernon beradu argument, tiba-tiba saja ada anak kelas lain yang bercerita tentang seseorang yang jatuh dari tangga dan pingsan, Seungkwan langsung melihat ke UKS, seperti biasa, baginya keadaan apapun, masalah apapun di PLEDIS SCHOOL dia harus lebih cepat tau.

"HYUNG!" teriak Seungkwan di kelas Woozi setelah meninggalkan ruang UKS

"berisik, kau sering sekali berteriak, apa dulu eomma melahirkanmu di hutan" jawab Woozi kesal

"sial, hei, kekasihmu, maksudku calon kekasihmu, HOSHI, dia jatuh dari tangga dan pingsan! Sekarang dia ada di UKS, sepertinya harus di bawa ke rumah sakit" cerita Seungkwan

"lalu, urusannya denganku apa?" Tanya Woozi lagi

"kau harus menjenguknya! Dasar kecil" kata Seungkwan

"ya! Kau mau ku kempeskan huh!" balas Woozi kesal dan pergi ke UKS

\- TBC -

Ehehehe sabar dulu ya guys, tenang tenang….lee butuh mengistirahatkan jari jari seksi lee hahahha, jangan lupa reviewnya ya guys bye!. /pergi gandengan tangan sama bule Vernon/


	4. Chapter 4

_Hoshi datang ke kelas Seungkwan, hanya untuk meminta bantuan dari calon adik iparnya, namun belum sempat dia melaksanakannya, ia mengalami kecelakaan, terjatuh dari tangga dan berakhir di ruang uks. Sedangkan Seungkwan, si ratu gossip sejagad raya langsung memberitahukannya kepada Woozi._

 _._

 _._

"wah, kekasihku datang juga, tenang;ah aku tidak apa apa sayang, aku hanya terkilir sedikit" ucap Hoshi begitu melihat Woozi masuk ke ruang uks

"aku terpaksa, Seungkwan yang memaksaku" balas Woozi ketus

"kau adalah kekasih tsundereku, aku tau kau peduli, hanya saja kau pasti malu kan hahahha" dan Woozi hanya bisa melempar bantal pada wajahnya, ingin rasanya dia menendang kaki Hoshi yang terkilir, namun otaknya masih pada tempatnya, belum turun ke dengkul.

"ah, aku mau minum, bisa tolong ambilkan?" tanya Hoshi

"manja sekali kau" balas Woozi

"aah..aduuhh kakiku..oh tuhan sakit sekali rasanya" ujar Hoshi berpura pura kesakitan

"kau pantas menjadi artis, wajahmu sangat menyedihkan kwon" ujar Woozi dan mengambil air minumnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Hoshi

"suapi"

"kau gila? Ini air, yang terluka kakimu, bukan tanganmu"

"ini masih linu, seluruh tubuhku rasanya remuk semua Woozi ah" dan, lagi lagi Woozi kalah, ia mengambil sedotan dan mendekatkannya pada Hoshi

"ahh…nikmat sekali aku mencintaimu sayang"

"bicara sekali lagi, aku yakin badanmu akan di perban seluruhnya Kwon"

.

.

"hyung" ujar Chan

"hmm?"

"kenapa bahasa inggris ini rumit sekali..aaaa Chan menyeraaahhh" ujar Chan yang di temani Joshua belajar

"hahaha, sulit? Tidak juga"

"itu karna hyung dulu lama tinggal di luar negeri sana, hyung ceritakan apa di sana enak? Bagaimana rasanya di sana?" tanya Chan ingin tahu

"ya, lumayan, tapi hyung lebih suka di sini, bersama Chan"

"eh…Chan?"

"ya, mengajari Chan, setidaknya hyung bisa menjadi guru privat Channie"

"oohh..hehehhe" Chan hanya tersenyum polos namun ia tak bisa menutupi rona merah di pipinya

 _Kau semakin manis Channie, aku janji aku akan selalu bersamamu_ ujar Joshua dalam hari.

.

.

"mau ku antar pulang?" tanya Vernon yang melihat Seungkwan masih di pagar sekolah

"tidak, aku masih menunggu Channie dan Woozi hyung" ujar Seungkwan

"sudah menghubungi mereka?"

"…ah kenapa tak terfikirkan oleh ku! Aish kau benar, sebentar" lalu Seungkwan pun menghubungi Chan, namun Chan masih belajar bersama Joshua dan meminta Seungkwan duluan, karna dia sudah meminta izin pada Seungcheol dan Junghan akan pulang telat hari ini.

"bagaimana?" tanya Vernon lagi

"masih ada Woozi, sebentar.."

"kurasa dia juga tidak bisa pulang denganmu"

"kenapa?"

"kau lupa, kekasihnya yang tadi cedera kan?"

"kekasih? Hoshi? Ah…tapi mereka belum jadian"

"jadi? Mau ku antar?" ajak Vernon lagi sambil menepuk jok motornya, dan setelah di pikir pikir daripada dia lumutan menunggu orang yang tak jelas keberadaanya, akhirnya Seungkwan pu menyetujui di antar pulang oleh Vernon

"ingat ya! Jangan pernah mengerem mendadak! Atau kau akan ku hajar!" ancam Seungkwan

"kalau begitu pegang erat erat pinggangku" balas Vernon dan melingkarkan lengan Seungkwan pada pinggangnya

Seungkwan berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya, mengutuk dirinya yang yang begitu cepat untuk nervous hanya karna melingkarkan lengannya begini.

.

.

"terima kasih sudah mengantarkan ku ya" ucap Seungkwan saat tiba di rumahnya

"my pleasure, Kwannie"

"berhentilah menggunakan bahasa planetmu benoneto"

"lho, Seungkwan kau sudah…kau siapa?!" tanya Junghan yang mendapati Seungkwan dan Vernon berduaan di depan rumahnya

"annyeong, ahjumma saya.." belum lagi Vernon selesai bicara Junghan sudah memotong pembicaraannya

"ahjumma?! Oh…Seungcheol! Seungcheol cepat kemari" teriak Junghan

"eomma, dia ini temanku, oh ayolah jangan buat aku malu" rengek Seungkwan

"teman? Berduaan? Hei, kau dengar ya anak muda, jangan pernah bermimpi bisa memiliki Seungkwan ku ok!" ujar Junghan

"ada apa sayang? Kenapa musti teriak teriak di hari yang panas ini?" ujar Seungcheol

"appa, eomma berlebihan, aku hanya di antar Vernon, karna Channie dan Woozi hyung sedang tidak bisa pulang bersama, lagipula lihatlah cuaca ini sangat panas, aku tidak mungkin jalan kan? Dan kebetulan dia mau mengantarku ya sudah kan lumayan" jelas Seungkwan

"oh, ya hari ini dia mengantarmu, besok dia menjemputmu dan lusa dia akan mengencanimu, lalu saat menemukan yang baru dia akan meninggalkanmu, oh satu lagi, kau sepertinya bukan orang Korea, pergaulan bebas? Oh tidak bisa ku bayangkan!" ujar Junghan panjang lebar, melebihi lebar badannya Seungkwan

"eomma, ya tuhan pikiran eomma berlebihan!"

"ahjumma, aku hanya mengantarkan Seungkwan itu saja, tidak lebih" tambah Vernon

"anak muda, aku ini lebih paham darimu, anak muda jaman sekarnag banyak modusnya"

"hyung terima kasih ya, sudah menemani Chan belajar" ucap Chan yang di antar pulang oleh Joshua

"ya, belajar lebih rajin lagi ok, jangan sungkan untuk menghubungi hyung kalau Channnie butuh apa apa ok" balas Joshua sambil mengelus rambut Chan lembut.

Junghan yang baru saja melarang Vernon, kini melihat anak kesayangannya bersama pemuda lain, bahkan menyentuh rambut anak kesayangannya, andai ini adalah cerita di komik, maka aka nada asap, api dan petir yang menjadi background perasaan JUnghan saat ini

"CHANNIE!" teriak Junghan

"eomma!" kaget Chan

"kau siapa lagi?! Sebentar, kau dari universitas PLEDIS ? oh, Cheoli, aku tak tahan lagi, rasanya aku akan membunuh dua mahluk ini saat ini juga!"

"hiks…hiks…appaa!" teriak Chan yang ketakutan, berlari meninggalkan Joshua dan Junghan memeluk Seungcheol

"sayang lihatlah, Chan kita ketakutan sekarang" ujar Seungcheol

"annyeong ahjumma, perkenalkan, saya Joshua, saya temannya Woozi, saya hanya membantu Chan mengajari bahasa inggris" ujar Joshua sambil memberikan senyumnya yang hangat

"bahas ainggris? Ya tuhan banyak sekali modus modus saat ini! Aku tidak tahan lagi!" ujar Junghan

"Vernon, Joshua hyung lebih baik kalian pergi saja, eomma ku sedang mengalami gangguan jiwa tiba tiba" ujar Seungkwan yang di balas tatapan tajam oleh Junghan.

Mengerti dengan yang di maksud Seungkwan, Joshua dan Vernon pun segera berpamitan dan pergi begitu saja.

.

.

 _ **Malamnya…**_

"Seungkwan, sekarang katakan siapa dia!" ujar Junghan

"eomma, sudah ku bilang, dia itu temanku, dia baru pindah beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan tadi karna Woozi hyung dan Chan bilang tidak bisa pulang bersama, dan cuaca sangat panas, dia menawariku untuk mengantarkan ku pulang, itu saja" ujap Seungkwan malas

"eomma tidak akan membiarkanmu berpacaran di saat kau sekolah!" ujar Junghan

"Junghan mereka kan.."

"diamlah Seungcheol, kau tau, kalau aku membiarkan mereka berpacaran saat ini, mereka tidak akan konsen belajar, pikiran mereka hanya akan pada kekasihnya, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi" ujar Junghan

"dan kau Channie, sayang, apa kau pacaran dengan ahjussi itu?" tanya Junghan lembut

"ahjussi? Siapa? Yang mana?" tanya Channie polos

"ahjussi bule tadi, temannya Woozi"

"dia tidak setua itu eomma, kami hanya beda 3 tahun" protes Chan

"3 tahun?! Hanya?!..." belum sempat Junghan melanjutkan kata katanya, suara pintu terdengar di buka oleh Woozi.

"Woozi, jam berapa ini? Kemana saja sampai malam baru pulang? Jangan bohong pada eomma"

"aku baru saja mengantar Hoshi pulang ke rumahnya, kakinya terluka jadi…."

Dan Junghan pun kejang kejang mendapati anaknya mulai berpacaran.

.

.

"eomma mau kemana? Rapih sekali pagi ini?" tanya Chan yang melihat Junghan sudah berpakaian rapih.

"eomma akan ikut mengantar kalian sekolah, bagus kan?" ucap Junghan

"tapi Chan sudah besar eomma! Chan malu, ka nada Woozi hyung dna Seungkwan hyung"

"kalian bertiga sama saja, masih kecil sudah berani berpacaran"

Mendengar itu Chan segera lari ke kamar hyungnya dan memberitahukan kalau Junghan mulai hari ini akan selalu ikut kemana pun mereka pergi.

"MWO?! Ikut kemanapun kita pergi?!" teriak Seungkwan histeris

"umm…eomma sudah tidak percaya kita hyung, hikss"

"anak anak ayo berangkat, kalian tidak ingin telat kan" ujar Junghan

.

.

"eomma, sampai sini aja ya, jangan masuk" kata Chan

"tidak! Eomma akan mengantar kalian sampai kalian duduk di kelas dan menunggu kalian pulang"

"MWO?! Andwaeyooo eomma ini berlebihan!" tangis Seungkwan

"berlebihan? Bukankah eomma sudah bilang kalau.."

"Kwon Woozi! Ah senangnya pagi pagi sudah melihat kekasihku, eh, ini eomma mu kan? Ah, annyeong eomma, kenalkan saya Kwon Hoshi, calon menantu eomma" kata Hoshi sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Junghan.

Chan dan Seungkwan sudah berharap harap cemas dengan apa yang akan terjadi, beda dengan Woozi yang ingin menguliti dan memakan Hoshi hidup hidup saat ini juga. Bisa bisanya dia bertingkah seperti itu di depan eommanya.

"kekasih? Kalian sudah berpacaran?" tanya Junghan selidik

"belum eomma, hanya saja sedang dalam perjalanan menjadi kekasih, Woozi sangat sulit di taklukan eomma, eomma ada cara?" tanya Hoshi lagi, Hoshi benar benar tidak tahu kalau yang di hadapainya kini adalah malaikat maut Yoon Junghan, hilang sudah predikat malaikat dan segala kelembutan yang ada di diri Junghan saat ini.

"siapa namamu?" tanya Junghan meredam amarahnya

"Kwon Hoshi! Ah eomma sebentar lagi kami masuk, eomma tidak mau kami terlambat kan?" tanya Woozi memotong pembicaraan

"ya eomma, kami masuk dulu bye eomma, aku sayang eomma" ujar Chan dan pergi meninggalkan Junghan yang masih berdiam diri dip agar.

.

.

"sayang, kau di mana?" tanya Seungcheol

"aku masih di sekolah Woozi sayang, ada apa?" balas Junghan

"ya tuhan, kita bisa membuat bayi mungil kalau kau mau tidak perlu menunggu mereka seperti dulu sayang" ujar Seungcheol di telepon

"aku sedang mengawasi anak kita, dan tebak? Woozi sudah punya kekasih! Pria sipit dan sedikit chubby gembul itu, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka…"

"sayang" putus Seungcheol "Woozi sudah kelas 3 SMA, sebentar lagi dia tamat sekolah, jangan seperti ini, pulang ya, aku merindukanmu" ujar Seunghceol

"tapi-"

"puwesss, Cheol butuh Junghan" rajuk Seungcheol

"huft…baiklah" balas Junghan

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

Mati ide lol….maaf lama dan makin gaje huahahahah alagi ga fokus plus ga ada ide bahahahhaha di bantu reviewnya ya


End file.
